Ikuto x trouble
by The Angel of a Devil
Summary: Amu is already in high school as a sophomore while Ikuto hasn't been seen for years, since Europe. But Ikuto suddenly comes back, causing trouble to Amu's life. When I mean TROUBLE, I mean LOVE. Will Ikuto capture Amu's heart? FOLLOWS THE ORIGINAL STORY. Sequel to It's a Girls Talk... -Completed-
1. Chapter 1

Ikuto x trouble

It was an early Monday morning and Amu has alot of worries to think about. For the whole weekend, she secluded herself from her friends and tried to think abut Rima's problem and what will she do with Ikuto. Ran, Miki, and Su flew at the side of Amu, while Dia was asleep in the bag.

"Amu-chan, you should relax a bit." Su smiled at Amu.

"Well I guess so Su, but I have alot of problems to think about that I have no more time to relax."

" Come on Amu-chan. Why don't you have a day to yourself?" Ran added.

"Yeah I should focus myself for today. No problems or troubles at all. Just me for one whole day."

"That's the spirit!" The three shouted.

When she arrived at her classroom, Tadase and Rima were conversing.

"So the student body elections are coming up. Would you run as president?" Rima asked.

"Well you could say that, but I am not so sure if I am going to."

"Aren't seniors and juniors are the only allowed to run for that position?" Nagihiko cutted the conversation. "Well Tadase, you could run for the secretary, treasurer or the vice president."

"Yeah you've got a point Nagihiko. I'll run for vice president."

Sine it was gym class, Amu headed to the girls locker room first and changed to her gym uniform. After the bell rang, everyone sat at the football field and the lesson began. The sport was freesbie and the boys and girls were seperated into 2 groups.

When Amu was playing with the rest, she lost focus and wasn't able to catch the freesbie.

"Sorry. I'll get it." Amu apologized and ran.

The freesbie was stuck into a branch at a tree. Amu climbed up and threw the freesbie back. After she got down, she noticed someone near the storage room.

"Hello? Who's there?" Amu yelled.

She ran towards the room and found it was open. Amu came in and suddenly someone grabbed her from behind. The person raised her and chukled.

"Let me go!" Amu yelled.

He closed the door from behind him and all there was is a light from the small window. Amu's mouth was covered so she can't scream. The person slowly bit her ear and smirked.

"Nnnnnnn. Stop...Nnnnnn" is all what Amu could say.

"Glad you said that Amu. I've missed playing with you." the man said.

"I-I-Ikuto. What what are you doing here?"

" Visiting."

"Visiting who?"

"You."

"Me? Why me?" Amu's face went red.

"Because I like you Hinamori Amu." Ikuto smiled.

"Ehhhhhhhhh!"

"Your even cuter when you're all red."

"I'll go out now. Nice seeing you again Ikuto. Hehehe"

"Wait a second." Ikuto slammed the door back shut.

"Whawhat?"

"I haven't greeted yet."

"No need to trouble yourself anymore Ikuto."

"But I like trouble. That's what I do."

Ikuto carried Amu away from the door and into a gymnastic mat.

Amu was struggling to get out but Ikuto always got her back on the mat.

"What do you want from me?" Amu yelled.

"What if I say I want you to be my girlfriend, what will you do?"

"What! I am just 16 and you want me to go out with you?"

"Yeah you're 16 and I'm 21. Remember when I told you to grow up? That's the time I started liking you."

"So what if I say no?"

"Then I'll do everything to make you fall in love with me." Ikuto then smiled so charmingly.

"That's not gonna happen. I don't fall in love that easily."

"Then how about this?"

Ikuto came nearer to Amu and kissed her cheek. Amu blushed then she quickly said,

"Nope. Still not give up."

Then Ikuto came nearer then licked Amu's ear. This time Amu blushed so red that she really does look like a tomatoe.

"What did..did you just do? You licked my ear! You pervert!"

"I just did my secret move. You left me with no choice so I did it."

"No one licks another persons ear. That's not normal!"

"Then how about this then?"

Ikuto lifted Amu's hair, then sniffed it. He came closer to the ear then whispered so softly.

"What if I do this to you? I'm going to ******************."

"You pervert! How can you do that to a girl? You really are not normal!"

Amu was red all over. She was so shocked of what Ikuto said that she held herself to make sure."

"It's already been 10 minutes. You better get back or you are gonna be skipping your classess."

"What? Oh no I'm gonna be in big trouble! This is your fault!Pervert!"

Amu ran out of the storageroom and went back to the she was walking, she felt her heart was aching and aching. But it dosen't hurt at all. It just kept on going "doki,doki,doki."

"Amu! Where have you been? We have been looking all over for you." Rima shouted.

"Um I rested and fell asleep a bit. I wasn't aware that I already slept. Hehehe. Sorry."

"Well at least nothing bad happened to you. Let's go."

"Okay."

Back at the storage room...

"How could she grow from a short child into a pleasant woman?"

Ikuto stared out at the door and walked away.

Meanwhile...

"Why does my heart keep pounding and aching whenever I remember Ikuto?" Amu thought.

"Rima!" Nagihiko waved.

"Yeah!"

"Could you help me return these? Tadase is busy.

"Sure. Go along without me Amu-chan."

"Okay."

As Amu walked away, Rima and Nagihiko walked back together.

"Thanks for your help Rima." Nagihiko smiled.

"Yeah sure. Um why don't you go ahead? I'll just tie my shoe lace."

"Okay. See you later."

After Nagihiko left, Rima said out loud with all her might.

"Fujisaki Nagihiko, I love you!"

*******To be continued*******

What will happen to these guardians?


	2. Chapter 2

An Angel by my side in Ikuto x trouble

Lost in the woods

It was a hot friday morning, and the sophomore year of Seiyo academy, were on a bus, excitedly waiting to arrive at the campsite for the yearly Camping trip in the mountains.

Amu was not really excited, for she hated that the boys would invade the girls tents. The bus stopped at a large open field just near the forest, and everyone ran off the bus without even listening to the teachers. They've all got their tents out and started setting it up. Amu was helping Rima setting up their tent just near Tadase's and Nagihiko's.

"Amu would you get some firewood with the others?" the teacher smiled.

"Sure." Amu walked slowly towards the forest wishing that it would be night time already so the real fun begins.

She picked up some sticks and walked even deeper in the forest, not thinking that she would get lost.

When she was searching for more sticks, she saw a harmless rabbit stuck between two rocks . She helped it get loose and set it free. Soon rain started to pour down and she ran. She kept running but she couldn't find the campsite. She stopped and took a deep breath, and started running again. Amu carelessly slipped at some thick mud and fell down at a small cliff, leading deeper in the forest.

"It's okay. I'll be back soon at the campsite." she said to herself, so she'll have confidence.

As she stood up, she felt a little pain coming from her right knee. She looked down and saw blood dripping from a large cut. She hesitated to stand and she got herself back on her knees and started walking.

After a while, Amu lost her energy and rested under a big tree. She fell asleep under the cold rain and didn't care what would happen to her, for she was so tired and hungry.

A minute later, someone was walking towards Amu. He came closer and the person was Ikuto.

" Such a troublesome thing." he said staring at Amu.

He picked up her feet and held her head with his warm hands. He carried her and started looking for a place to have some shelter. Soon, just near the bank of a river, he saw an old cabin which look like was no lnger used by anyone.

He brought Amu inside and lighted a candle just to brighten uo the old, spooky cabin. He earched for any cloth he could find and wrapped it around Amu. Seeing Amu shivering from the cold and sneezing from her drenched clothes, Ikuto had no choice but to take off Amu's shirt.

He held her shirt and Amu suddenly held his hand.

"No. Don't take off my shirt." she whispered under the loudness of the rain.

"You need to, or you'll get sick. I promise I won't do anything to you." Ikuto removed Amu's hand from his. Ikuto carefully lifted up Amu's shirt until he got it off.

Ikuto's face became pink when he saw Amu's body. It was perfect. She had a slender shape, smooth and fair skin, and her breast was just the right size for a 16 year old.

He covered the body of Amu with the large cloth he had and hanged her shirt. But Amu was still shivering.

"Warmth. I want wharmth." Amu's voice was shaking.

Ikuto stared at her for a while and he took off his buttoned shirt. Ikuto removed the cloth from Amu and he brought his body closer to hers. He wrapped around his arms on her cold skin. Soon he began to hold her tightly, just sharing enough heat.

The both of them were half naked, but the warmth that Ikuto was sharing with Amu was already enough for her to smile. Ikuto closed his eyes and kept feeling Amu's body.

"I'll always protect you, even in the worst cases. I'll always sweep you off your feet and be the one that rescues you from this cruel world." Ikuto whispered in Amu's ear while she was sleeping.

"I love you." Amu murmmered unconsiously, in her sleep to Ikuto.

Ikuto was surprised and couldn't help himself from bringing his face closer to Amu. Soon his lips met hers, and as if the time had stopped, for he was kissing her passionately. He held Amu in his arms, her long silky pink hair brushing his hand. He lifted it up and smelled it.

He took off her skirt and shoved it aside to the other wet clothes. He grabbed the cloth and wrapped it around Amu. Just before standing uo, he gave a last final kiss to the sleeping beauty in his arms. He wished he wouldn't stop for her lips were so soft like a marsmallow, and Ikuto would want to touch them always with his own.

He setted down Amu on an old pillow he found and stood up.

"It's sad that I am the only one enjoying this time. I wish that you felt what I felt so we could be the happiest couple in the world" he said as he looked down at a sleeping angel.

He tucked her hair behind her ears and kissed her forhead.

"I love you so much Amu. I just hope that one day you'll notice your own feelings for me, and I promise you that I'll always be by your side.

The rain stopped and the sun shone through the window.

...

Next chapter...

After the rain stopped what will happen to Sleeping beauty after being kissed by her prince? More romantic happenings in the next chapter!

Sooooooooon!:)


	3. Chapter 3

The Blue sky

As the sun shone through the window, Amu opened her eye's slowly and she felt the warm cloth that Ikuto covered her with. She made a nostalgic smile that she rarely lets anyone sees and her cheeks were rosy pink. She sat up on the cold wooden floor and realized that she has no clothes on. Only her bra and underwear. She looked out the window and shouted.

"Ikuto! Where are my clothes?"

"Yo, morning sleeping beauty." Ikuto stood at the door. "Your clothes are being dried outside.

"Oh. Wait did you do something to me while I was sleeping?" Amu glared at him.

Ikuto grinned and "maybe, maybe not, who knows? There's nothing to see anyway."

"What? What do you mean by that?"

"Your chest. Not my type." Ikuto stepped outside and closed the door.

"What! My chest are perfectly fine." Amu held them with her hands.

She stood up, wrapped the cloth around her and went outside. She saw Ikuto sitting under a tree staring the blue sky. Amu came closer and sat beside him.

"What are you doing?" Amu asked.

"Staring. I was wondering why the sky is blue." Ikuto stared at the sky.

"And why is that?"

"Well I guess that the sky is blue because I am sad."

Amu's eyes widened and looked at Ikuto. She held Ikuto's hand in hers and said "I am always here Ikuto. Don't be sad."

Ikuto was surprised and looked at Amu. He smiled and threw his buttoned shirt at her face.

"Wear this. You are turning me on if you look like that."

Amu freaked out and ran inside the cabin. She took off the cloth and wore the buttoned shirt of Ikuto. It was pretty big but it was short. It was just an inch below her panties.

"That perv." Amu whispered.

She came out and saw Ikuto lying down on the grass. She came closer and lyed down on his side. She closed her eyes and felt the wind brushing her face. Soon she felt that Ikuto held her hand and whispered. "Let's stay like this forever."

Amu faced Ikuto and nodded. Both of them were facing each other, and they held hands. The flowers dropped from the cherry blossom tree and landed on the both of them. It looked like they were the only two persons in the world.

Soon Ikuto released his hand and stood up. "Your clothes are dry now. You need to get back to your campsite."

Amu stood up and felt the hand that Ikuto touched. She took her clothes and went inside.

Soon the both of them were walking and not even a word could be heard from their mouths. Amu couldn't stand it anymore so she decided to ask something.

"Why do you like me?"

Ikuto stopped and answered. " Because you are diffrent. And you are cute."

Amu blushed and Ikuto kept on walking. She catched up and soon they arrived at her campsite. Ikuot stopped walking a few inches so he can't be seen by the students.

"Here is your stop." And he headed back.

"Wait!" Amu yelled. She ran to Ikuto and hugged his back. "You'll never be alone, I promise that." Then she ran to the campsite.

Ikuto blushed and he chuckled. "Damn. That girl is really turning me on. She is just so cute." And he continued walking.

Back at the campsite, Rima and the others came running to Amu.

"Where have you been?" Rima hugged her and the both of them fell down.

"I got lost and met an old man. Het sheltered me and took me back here."

"I'll go tell the teachers that your back ok?" Nagihiko ran.

"Sorry. Next time I'll try not to be careless." Amu laughed.

"Come on Amu-chan. Why don't you change and eat?" Tadase took her hand and led her to her tent. As soon as she was alone, she murmmered.

"I lost myself back with Ikuto. He does love me huh? I was never sleeping in the first place. He really is a perv." And she giggled.

...

Next chapter is Amu's birthday!

What kind of gift will she receive from Ikuto?


	4. Chapter 4

Ikuto x trouble Chapter 4

"Dancing in the dark"

The Hinamori's residence was very noisy on a specific day. And on that specific day was Amu's 17th birthday. Her closest friends came to her house to decorate every corner of the rooms with streamers, balloons, and other party items. The cooking was done by Amu's mother and a 9 year old Ami. While her father picked up the cake and her present as well.

At last, with all the preperation, it was time to get the birthday girl. Amu was locked inside her room, by Rima, so she won't take a peek outside. Rima went up and knocked on Amu's door with a big paper bag in one hand and a make up kit on the other. Rima barged in and quickly closed the door behind her.

"Amu, time to get ready." Rima smiled.

30 minutes later, Rima presented Amu as they were descending the stairs. Amu had her long pink hair tied up into a pony tail, and she wore an above the knee pink with black lace and ribboned dress. Her high silver heels glittered as she was walking. She had some make up, which Rima did, and her whole face looked surprised when she saw that her house was all covered with diffrent colors and the wonderful aroma from the food, coming from the dining room.

"Happy Birthday Amu!" everyone shouted with gleeful expressions.

The whole day was great, but since the sun already went down, it was time for the others to go. They said their thank you and bid farewell to the birthday girl.

It was only 9:00 p.m. but Amu's head felt dizzy, because earlier, she mistakenly drank voldka for water. So she decided to hit the bed, and hoped that tomorrow will come. But still, she felt something missing, something was missing in the whole celebration. Not something but someone. But the question is who?

The clock stroke at midnight, and Amu was lying in her bed, not even bothered to change her clothes. She was snoring, but don't be fooled. She hates the dark. She dosn't like staying in the dark for she believes that it only contains misery, lonliness and unhappiness.

Cold air came in and blew her hair gently. And a tall, slender figure stepped into her room, touching her shoulder with his/her bare hands. Amu slowly opened her eyes, and batted them so her vision would be clear.

As it was becoming clearer, she recognized the figure. And after sitting up on her bed, she saw Ikuto smiling. He was there, in her room just passed midnight. Who in the world would sneak into a 17 year old girl's room and wake her up in the middle of the night? Well here's one, and he's standing in her room now. It was Ikuto. He is truly like a cat.

"Come with me." Ikuto held out his hand.

"To where?" Amu rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"To the night." Ikuto grabbed Amu's hand and pulled her out through her window.

They were flying in the starry night sky, and the cold, crisp wind kissing their faces. Amu was holding on to Ikuto's hand and she came to her senses a little bit. Seems like the voldka, was still reacting.

Why is she flying in the night? She hates the dark, so why didn't she say anything? Where is Ikuto taking her? What time is it? And why does she feel so safe with Ikuto, when they are like a hundred feet above the ground? All these questions hit her head.

"Don't worry. I'll return you back, not before sunrise. It isn't fair that everyon gets to celebrate your birthday with you except me." Ikuto held Amu's hand more tightly and flew faster.

"Where are we going?" Amu asked, as she was trying not to mind the dark atmosphere surrounding her.

"You'll see."

A few minutes later, she could smell the sea water. The wind got colder and stronger, thus making her shiver.

"Are we heading to the beach?" she asked, with her shaky voice from the cold.

"Yup." Ikuto stopped flying and setted Amu to stand on the dark, wet sand.

Amu walked, but she couldn't see very well, for the only light was on a post light, located in the road. And the whole beach was dark. She couldn't see the waves, but she could hear them. The waves hitting each other and washed ashore. If she didn't think she was at the beach, she might already be believing that this was a nightmare. She wants to go home so badly already.

She wrapped her arms on her shoulders and closed her eyes. She wished that she'll be able to escape the darkness. As she was shivering, a warm touch surprised her. She saw Ikuto hugging her from the front. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and whispered.

"Don't worry, I am here. I won't make you suffer."

Tears sprang from Amu's eyes and she leaned her head on his shoulders. She never thought that someone would say that, not even when she was young. Nobody knew that she hates the dark. She always tolerates it when she is with someone. But Ikuto read her mind and comforted her. His hug was like the sun. So sweet and soft. You wouldn't want to let go.

"Look up. And take a glimpse at the beautiful moon." Ikuto whispered.

He was right. "The moon was beautiful. It was like I never seen it before in my whole life." Amu's eyes sparkled as Ikuto was still hugging her. Then Ikuto's hand streched out holding a silver necklace, with a crystal moon pendant at the end.

"Happy birthday Amu." his face was so close. And it was almost like heat was being released and spreading on her face.

(Amu speaking)I took the necklace and I don't know why, but my body moved by itself and I kissed Ikuto. His lips were soft and warm, and I didn't want to stop. He pulled back and smiled.

"I love you" we both said. And we kissed again in the dark. And after that, it turned black.

(Narrating)The sun shone through the window, and Amu's eyes opened. She sat up, and she held her head, trying to remember what happened. She didn't knew if it was just a dream or if it was the best night ever.

While she was thinking, she felt something cold in her hand. She opened it and saw a beautiful silver necklace, with a crystal moon pendant at the end. Amu smiled and knew what happened. She said,

"Looks like dancing in the dark isn't bad after all. As long as you are with the person you love the most, you'll always smile. And he'll always protect you, always." and that abyss that she she kept thinking about last night, well the answer was Ikuto. Ikuto and his little gift.

...

Looks like Amu's feelings are starting to bloom.

What more encounters will Amu have with Ikuto? I wonder.

*I chose the beach as a setting because it is the perfect place to view the moon and sit at the sand with your love one. But the most perfect to view is the sunrise or sunset.


	5. Chapter 5

Ikuto x Trouble chapter 5

"Unmasked in the Masquerade Ball"

The whole Seiyo Academy was busy preparing the gym for the annual Christmas Ball, and this year's theme was a Grand Masquerade. Everyone will wear all kinds of shapes, sizes, and colors of beautiful masks. Two students will be chosen to be the _"Mr. and Ms. Santa of the night", _and they will be the first pair to start the so-called _Miraculous Midnight Dance. _

And there was a legend about this dance. If you'll dance with your crush or special one not after midnight nor before the Miraculous Midnight Dance, then the both of you will be together forever.

And that legend reached the ears of Amu and Rima. Rima's eyes sparkled upon hearing that, and she quickly held Amu's hand.

"Amu, I must dance with Nagihiko in that ball!"

"Do you really believe in this stupid legend Rima?" Amu released her hand from Rima's.

"Of course. I'll do anything to keep me and Nagihiko together. There is no harm in believing."

Amu saw how big Rima's determination was, and this made her think. Images of Ikuto flashed through her mind and she quickly shook her head and her face was all pink.

Soon it was time to go home. Amu passed by the shopping district, and saw a beautiful knee-length white dress with an accent of pink and black laces at the bottom and at the short puffed sleeves, being displayed in a window. She wondered if Ikuto would like it if she wore that. She got back to her senses and hit her soft face gently with her both hands. And she continued walking.

Back home, Amu slept soundly and dreamed peacefully. She was dreaming that she was dancing with a man, wearing a black coat and tie, and a black mask. She doesn't recognize the face nor the hair so she asked,

"Who are you?"

The man took off his mask, and as she was about to see the face, the man said "I love you", and she woke up to the sound of the alarm clock.

She couldn't believe that someone she doesn't know, would say "I love you." Although it was just a dream, but it felt so real. She could hear the soft music being played, feel his warm touch, and felt that she knew that man for a long time, but couldn't pull the pieces together.

At last, it was the day before the ball. Everyone was already cleaning up, making final arrangements, and thinking of what to wear. But Amu was still thinking about her dream. She wants to see the face of the man and know him. She thought of all the boys she knew for a long time. Well there was Tadase, Kukai, Kairi, Nagihiko and not but the least, Ikuto.

Well Tadase still likes her, Kukai is with Utau, Kairi gave up on Amu, and just became his close friend, Nagihiko is clearly with Rima and Ikuto, well he always says "I love you", so why wouldn't she know Ikuto's voice and why would she react now?

"So clearly it has got to be Tadase!" Amu exclaimed.

Amu searched for Tadase, and found him cleaning in the gym. She walked up to him, took a deep breath and asked,

"Tadase, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Amu-chan." Tadase smiled.

"Um..well...um...Do you still love me Tadase?"

Tadase dropped the broom and looked at Amu with a red face.

"Yes, I still do, but you..." Tadase got caught off as Amu replied.

"Thanks Tadase. Goodbye." Amu ran out the gym and Tadase yelled to wait. But Amu was long gone.

She ran and ran and stopped under the shade of a big tree. Tears sprang from her eyes, but she was confused, why wasn't she happy?She liked Tadase for a really long time, so why does she feel sad? Why does she feel that he wasn't the answer, when he was clearly the one? She was now confused, but she still believed it was Tadase.

And night time came. Amu was restless from thinking of what to wear. She wants to look pretty for Tadase. Soon her mother and father gave her a paper bag, and inside was the dress she saw at the window, at the other day. Her eyes sparkled and now she'll be pretty enough to be Tadase's girlfriend.

The sun came up, and everyone in the Hinamori household was on the move. They were busy preparing Amu for the grand ball, and it seems that Amu was very excited also. She couldn't believe that Tadase and her will be officially together.

The sun went down and the moon went up. All the lights glowed in the darkness, and one angel wearing a beautiful white dress walked down the aisle. All eyes were on her. Her pink silky hair was styled into a rose bun, and long strands of hair were just gently flowing with the wind. Her mask was sparkling white, and feathers were surrounding the boarder.

And in a few minutes, the host started the party. There were games, dinner, and performances of the students. And it was now time to announce the Mr. and Ms. Santa of the night. The host took out a white envelope and opened it. He chuckled upon reading and announced.

"And the Mr. and Ms. Santa of the night are from the second year. They are Mashiro Rima, and Fujiisaki Nagihiko. Please go to the center, and start the Miraculous Midnight Dance."

Everyone was shocked of the result. Who knew that everyone loved this cute couple? They would always fight but would make up. But the most happiest right now is, Rima. Tears sprang from her eyes, and she wiped them. Nagihiko tooked her hand and the both of them danced.

Just when they were about to dance, the power went out. It was totally pitch black. You couldn't see a thing. Amu was making her way to a chair, when someone bumped her. She fell off balance, and when she was just about to hit the floor, someone held her waist and grabbed her arm.

The lights went back on, and everyone settled down. But Amu's heart was beating so fast, that you could hear the beat. The one who catched her was the same man from her dream. He was wearing a brunette wig, so you couldn't recognize him. The music started, and Rima and Nagihiko started dancing. Soon everyone also followed and danced to the every beat.

The man helped Amu stand up and he left, going to the outside. Amu went the other way, and saw Tadase at a table.

"Tadase. Didn't you just went outside?" Amu pointed to the door.

" No. I was here the whole time. And Amu, about yesterday, well I did say that I love you, but I could see that someone has already filled that empty space in your heart. So be happy with the one you love the most. "

"What do you mean Tadase?"

" If I put it in a simple form, then I guess what I have to say is, go after that man and take off his mask."

Amu now realized what Tadase meant. The man in her dreams, the man who caught her, the man who said "I love you", and the man she loves the most is...is...is...

"Stop!" Amu shouted and puffing at the masked man.

The man turned back and began to move again.

"Wait, I have something to tell you."

The man stopped and listened to what Amu is about to say.

"When I was 12, there was this guy that I met in a hole. At first he was very charming, but I saw that he was someone very lonely. His eyes were saying that he has got something important to reach. But with all the effort, he couldn't do it. So when that day we met, almost everyday I would see him. He was very annoying, but I grew fond of him. He would always make me smile, protect me, and treat me like a child. But he suffered alone in the dark. No one to comfort him. So when I saw what his true self was, I wanted to become his friend. Someone who would always have the courage to say that 'everything's going to be alright'. But as time passed by, I didn't just want to remain friends. When I saw that he was already smiling and being happy, I closed this feelings and locked it up. But when years came by, it's like that he broke the lock, threw it away, and grabbed my heart. I was so foolish so I would like to say, I love you Ikuto!"

The man had a surprised expression. He grinned, came closer and took of his mask and wig. He gently whispered into Amu's ear, his breath so warm and it tickles.

" I love you to Hinamori Amu."

Amu's eyes were wet from the tears, and she grabbed Ikuto and pulled him closer. Her pink lips, touching Iktuo's was like heaven. You could see sparkling lights , feather's falling, and feel the wonderful aura of true love.

When they finished, Ikuto took Amu's hand and they danced to the distant music. The both of them were so happy, that all they did was laugh. And the clock striked to midnight.

So why didn't Amu recognize Ikuto's voice? Well the answer is because she kept neglecting the true feelings she had. But you may never know, that love isn't always easy. Once you start loving someone, you can never stop. And this what happened to Amu, she can avoid those feelings but she can never forget them.

stop!

More stories still to come.

Next chapter is their very first date as a couple...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Just like then

It's been a week since Amu and Ikuto became a couple, and the day had finally arrived when they'll have their very first date. Amu seems excited but doesn't get to dress up since Ikuto told her not to.

As Amu was searching through her room, she found an old box, which contained all her memories from being a guardian. She remembered Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia. They all disappeared when she was celebrating her 14th birthday, and left a letter. She read the letter and it said,

_Dear Amu,_

_As you are reading this letter, we are saying our goodbyes. We watched you grow, and become the person you wanted to be. And soon you'll encounter loving a person, and become a full adult, with children. We hope that you'll never forget us and always believe in Shugo Chara's. Chase your dreams, cause we'll always be looking after you. Goodbye and we'll always love you Amu-chan. _

_Love,_

_Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia_

Tears sprang from Amu's eyes and fell on the piece of paper she was holding with her two hands. She folded it and placed it back inside the box. Something fell as she was carrying it. It was her old hair tie, with an X on it. She picked it up and smiled. Amu tied it on to her bag, and left to meet Ikuto.

It was a quarter till 10, and Ikuto showed up at the small park. He gave Amu a sweet smile and kissed her on the cheek.

"Where will we go?" Amu asked as her face was red.

"To school." Ikuto grabbed Amu's hand and ran going to the streets.

Amu didn't quite catch what Ikuto meant of going to school. But she was curious of what was inside the big brown paper bag, Ikuto was carrying. Soon she found herself standing in front of the gates of Seiyo Academy.

"Here, get dressed and meet me at the court yard." Ikuto said as he was handing the brown paper bag to Amu.

Amu walked to the comfort room and peeked at the paper bag. She was expecting a cosplay maid outfit, or a super mini skirt, with a matching sailor uniform, but her eyes widened as she saw the piece of clothing inside.

"I can't believe that I am wearing this again." Amu went out as she was wearing her old costumed style uniform. She took the hair tie and tied her hair exactly alike as she was still in elementary school. Now she looked like the old Amu, except for the hair.

She went to the courtyard, and saw Ikuto sitting on the green grass, looking up to the sky. He was also wearing his old uniform, but he looked much better now, because of his maturity appearance.

"Oi Ikuto! What are you doing just slacking off there?" Amu shouted 50 meters away.

Ikuto smiled and walked towards Amu. He whispered to her ear with a gentle voice.

"Let's become kids again. Let's do what we haven't done in the past, together. Just you and me."

Amu spaced out for a second and replied. "Sure, if that's what you want, then I'll become the old Amu again."

"I missed that wild look in your eyes. Just like then you were always cute Hinamori Amu."

Amu's face was red again. She stepped back, took a deep breath and spoke.

"Ikuto, you better get back to class, or you'll be late."

"Ikuto chuckled and replied, "It's alright, as long as I am with my most favorite guardian."

"I am serious you stupid cat! Don't come near me or I'll punch you."

"Eh? Amu-chan is so mean. You are the Joker of the school yet, you're not funny at all."

"What's that supposed to mean? My position as the school's guardian isn't to entertain. I protect dreams."

"Then protect my dream also. My dream is to always be free and to smile."

Amu calmed herself down and looked at Ikuto, trying to understand him.

"Fooled you. My dream is to always be with Amu-chan."

Amu gave an angry stare, but she knew that Ikuto was lying. That was truly his dream. And Amu wants to find out why.

"Let's go. We still have a date to attend to." Ikuto smiled warmly, and hugged Amu.

Their date will turn out to be?

"Sorry if it took so long. I was very busy this whole time."

Next Chapter: "Why do Kids Smile?"


	7. Chapter 7

Ikuto x Trouble Chapter 7

Why do Kids Smile?

The both of them roamed around the campus grounds all morning. Amu kept shouting at Ikuto not to make any noise, while there are pretend classes going on.

Laughter's, smiles, and enjoyment filled the air as those two pass by. It was the perfect day and nothing could ruin it. Amu saw Ikuto laughing at a picture in the "School's guardians" board. He was pointing at Amu as the old Jack's chair, who was giving a sharp glare at the camera.

"Amu-chan. You don't look cute at all." Ikuto teased with a funny expression.

"Sh-shut up Ikuto! When I'll catch you, I'll make you regret you ever said that."

"Then let's play a game." Ikuto held Amu's chin, and stared at her sparkling pink eyes. "Whoever catches whom, will have one wish to be done by the loser."

"Done. When I'll catch you, I'll make you do something you wouldn't expect." You could almost see fire emerging from the back of Amu.

"I'll look forward to it, my little kitten."

"What the heck? When did I become your kitten?"

"Let's start. I'll run first, and you try to catch me." Ikuto started stretching his arms.

"Sure. In the count of 3. 1...2...3!" Ikuto ran going to the garden, while Amu chased him from the back.

It was after a few seconds that Amu lost track of Ikuto. He ran passed through the trees, and disappeared. But she has a feeling that Ikuto is just right above her. She waited, and no one showed up. She started to feel alone, and she thought Ikuto left her. Soon a hand stretched out and touched her right shoulder. She turned back and saw Ikuto smiling.

"Caught you." Words came out from Ikuto's pale lips.

"Ikuto. Where?" Amu was stunned as she saw Ikuto came out from nowhere.

"You're the loser." Ikuto laughed as he was still holding Amu's shoulder.

"Stupid! You don't have to rub it in." Amu shrugged off Ikuto's hand, and turned her back around.

The both of them placed a blanket on the green grass, and ate small finger sandwiches. After that, they had some fruit pie and a glass of creamy strawberry milk. The sun was covered by the clouds, so they stayed longer on the blanket under the calm blue sky.

"Amu, could you let me lie down on your lap?" Ikuto asked with a soft tone.

"Sure, but don't drool on my legs ok?"

Ikuto placed his head on Amu's smooth, white legs and closed his eyes. The cool breeze made the long pink hair of Amu sway with the wind. The birds were chirping on the trees, and you couldn't hear anything other than that. Total silence surrounded them, and it seemed that the clock had stopped ticking.

Amu took a deep breath and said with the softest voice. "Ikuto, why did you say that you wanted to be free and smile?"

Ikuto opened his eyes, and looked at Amu's. "It's because I am a house cat. I want to be an alley cat. An alley cat has all the freedom and I don't want to be controlled any longer."

"And what about the smile?"

"It's simple. When you are free, you smile. That's why I am so attached to kids. When kids are free, they smile."

"Oh, I never knew Ikuto." Amu looked dull, after hearing what Ikuto said.

Ikuto grinned and opened his mouth. "But I always smile because of you Amu. Seeing you smile is like freedom and happiness for me at the same time. So always keep up that smile."

Amu didn't know how to reply, so she leaned her head downward. Her lips and his met and it was an actual scene of two couples, being happy together. Ikuto held Amu's cheek while they are kissing, and Amu held Ikuto's head with both of her hands.

"I'll make your wish come true Ikuto. I promise that I'll always smile." And the both of them kissed again.

It was 4 o'clock in the afternoon, and Amu walked back to her house, while Ikuto went the other way. She was walking in the streets in a daze, because of all the kissing the both of them made on school grounds. But it was a moment she will never forget and a promise she'll forever keep. "Smile always" was engraved on her mind.

At that same moment, Rima, Yaya, and Tadase were just meters away from Amu.

"Oi Amu-chi! Where have you been?" Yaya waved her two hands.

"Oh, hi guys." Amu stopped walking and chatted for a bit.

"Amu why are you wearing a uniform? It's Saturday and foremost, it's our elementary uniforms. Why are you still wearing that?" Rima pointed with her finger the whole outfit of Amu.

"What! Oh no. I forgot to change back to my clothes that are in this paper bag." Amu murmured.

"Whatever it is, it's okay. You had no choice but to wear that, am I wrong Amu-chan?" Tadase gave a smile.

"No. My clothes got wet, and the only clothes that I brought were my old uniform, that I picked up from my cousin." Amu scratched her head and gave a smile.

"Ok. See you on Monday then." Rima and the others, said goodbye.

(Monday)

During a General Assembly, the principal announced something.

"This morning, we found picnic materials lying around the garden. Please, whoever did it, learn to clean up."

"Looks like Ikuto forgot to clean up." Amu murmured in her seat.

(Meanwhile)

"Yes. I'll be attending the music school in Europe. Yes, I'll meet you in Paris, father." Ikuto closed his cell phone, and stared out at the window in an apartment. "Amu..." he murmured.

...

What is this music school all about? ^0^

Note: To my readers, since my pen name is too long, you can call me Katie. But I won't change my pen name. Thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

Ikuto x Trouble Chapter 8

A Big Challenge!

It was a usual Wednesday morning, and it was Recess. All the students were crowding the hallways of Seiyo Academy in the High School division, as someone was passing by.

All the students started talking as a slender figure passed by each classroom. The hallways were full of gossips and some students were trying to get an autograph from that pretty girl.

"Ms. Hoshina, I know that you're a very popular person, and you have the best voice in the music industry today, but could you tell me why you are here again?" The principal of the High School division asked as he was walking with a pig tailed blonde girl, with glowing purple eyes.

"I'm here for Hinamori Amu." She said as she was looking for the sophomore area.

Meanwhile...

In Amu's classroom, she was sitting on her desk and talking to the other X-guardians. It was a very peaceful morning and they were discussing something out of the blue.

"So do you think that the guardians today do their jobs properly?" Tadase asked as everyone were all ears. Since they still considered him King, and group leader.

"We don't have anything to worry about anymore. Easter is gone, and all the present guardians need to do is to encourage others to fulfil their dreams." Amu said with a tone in her voice.

"Yeah, they have it pretty lightly compared to our previous job." Rima added. "Oh yeah Amu, do you have a boyfriend?"

"What did make you say that all of a sudden?" Amu was beginning to sweat and she was about to run when the door slid open.

"Is that Hoshina Utau?" One of her classmates yelled.

"Where is Amu?" she asked as everyone was admiring everything about her.

"Utau, why are you here?" Amu asked as she stood up from her seat.

Utau glared at her and walked closer. She glared even more into Amu's eyes and body, and made a frown. "I can't understand what nii-san saw in you."

"What do you mean Utau?" Amu was cautious that she would be caught that Ikuto is her boyfriend.

"Well I'm prettier than you, much more talented than you, and much more popular than you. But why did nii-san picked you over me? Although I have Kukai, but I know that Ikuto can do better."

"Eh? What are you saying?"

"Don't act dumb Amu; ever since Ikuto got back from Europe, he never stayed in the house. And when he does get home, he always looks happy. So I took his phone and searched it. I saw a sleeping picture and a smiling picture of you Amu. Obviously, you two are dating aren't you?"

"Is this true Amu?" Rima asked with a surprised look.

"Guess I have no choice. We began a relationship in the night of the Masquerade ball. And ever since, we were dating."

"Don't be happy now Hinamori Amu. I won't hand Ikuto to you that easily. You'll have to prove yourself first, before I approve the relationship the two of you have." Utau grabbed the right arm of Amu, dragged her out and let her sit in her car.

The car drove them to Utau's house, where the big challenge would take place. Amu sat on a chair as Utau was taking off her coat.

"How can I prove myself?" Amu asked.

Utau stared at the honey eyes of Amu, with her bright purple ones. She held Amu's chin and spoke.

"You need to do 3 tasks to prove that you'll be a good girlfriend or wife to my onii-san."

"Wife? Isn't it too early?"

"To be Ikuto's girlfriend is to be his wife also. No matter on what circumstances, I won't accept anyone without a wife material."

Utau grabbed a piece of paper, and handed it to Amu. Amu read what the writing on it was and it said _Curry._

"Curry is the favourite dish of Ikuto, and as a wife, you must know how to make a tasty one. Now go to the kitchen at the end of the hall and start cooking. All ingredients are provided."

Amu left the room and went to the Kitchen. She closed the door and shouted," I can do this. I'll prove that I love Ikuto and no one can tear us apart."

Meanwhile at the second floor of the house, a sleeping cat laid on his bed. He opened his eyes and yawned. "What is all that ruckus?


	9. Chapter 9

Ikuto x Trouble Chapter 9

When I look at your face, I...

As Amu was cooking, the whole kitchen was a big mess. Spoons, pans, casseroles, pots, some drops of sauce, rice bits, plates, and dish towels scattered around the whole room. As for herself, well there were some smudges of sauce on her smooth white skin, her sweat dripping down from her face to the floor and she had the smell of garlic stuck with her. She doesn't really know how to cook Curry with the right ingredients, but she knows how to make it taste the right way. It's her little magic.

Finally after two long hours of cooking, she finally made a Rice curry. It was emitting steam and a fragrance so good that you want to sit down and eat right away. Amu took off her apron and went to the hallway. She looked around for Utau, but sadly cannot find that blonde girl anywhere.

She took out her cellphone and was surprised to see a message from Utau. It said,

_Amu, I am unexpectedly called to the studio, to rehearse a new song. Your Curry will be tasted not by me but someone else. For the meantime while that person is still sleeping, your next task is to clean up the house. A good wife knows how to look after their home. So you better start cleaning from room to room. I'll be back in the afternoon to check everything._

_Utau_

"What?" Amu twitched her left eye and a negative atmosphere surrounded her. "This is harder than I thought. (Sigh) Oh well, if this meant that I can prove to Utau that I can be a good girlfriend or wife, then I'll do it!"

The whole noon, Amu cleaned the kitchen and the living room. Then she went upstairs to clean the bedrooms. Her first room was Utau's, which she found amazing. The walls were purple and the bed was black. Her bed sheets were bright yellow with black laces, and the blankets and pillows were also the same. Her closet was full of sparkling dresses, ruffled miniskirts, and cute tops. Her shoes were mostly boots and heels. Amu gently cleaned everything and closed the door.

Now she faced the same door but a different room. She was curious what kind of room is it and what did it look liked. She twisted the knob and pushed the door slowly and crept inside the darkness, enveloping the whole room. She reached for the curtains and pulled it apart, allowing the bright sun to make its way. It revealed the sky blue wall, the wide closet, the midnight blue curtains and the big bed near where she stood. It was a white painted bed and the sheets were all midnight blue. There was a small wooden white table at the side which had a lamp on it, and a pen.

Amu swept the floors, wiped the windows, and arranged the closet. She was about to grab the blankets, when her foot slipped and made her fell flat on the soft bed. She felt a warm breath hitting her pink lips and could feel her hand touching something silky and short. She opened her eyes very slowly and revealed a familiar face. She batted them twice and got a clearer vision. It was Ikuto, sleeping soundly in the midst of his room. Amu removed her hand slowly from Ikuto's silky hair and quietly stood up. She turned her head around as Ikuto grabbed her left arm.

"Please stay with me." He whispered as Amu had a surprised expression. Amu tried removing her hand, but Ikuto wouldn't let go. So she lied down beside him and watched his sleeping face.

She stared at his eyelashes, nose, lips, hair and everything about his face. Amu brought her face closer to Ikuto's to feel his warm breathing on her cold skin. She closed her eyes and whispered, "If I look at you this way, then my heart couldn't stand it any longer."

Then a voice suddenly spoke, "Then let me be the one also, to take its every beat." Amu felt Ikuto's lips on hers and she didn't want to stop feeling the warm aura. She was madly in love with Ikuto. Just thinking about him would make her face all red. Ikuto pulled back, and Amu opened her eyes. Ikuto's hand reached for her hair tie and pulled it down, letting her hair spread on the bed. He pulled Amu closer to him and wrapped his arms around her body. The time had stopped ticking and it seems that they were the happiest persons in the world.

When a growl came out from Ikuto's stomach, Amu sat up and her face was all red. She tied her hair into a pony tail and got off the bed. "I cooked Curry. Just come down if you want to eat." Amu spoke and quickly left the room. She ran down the stairs and washed her face with water in the kitchen sink. She slid down to the floor and remembered the happening in the bed.

Soon Ikuto came down the stairs while buttoning his white shirt. He sat on the chair, and removed the plate, covering the Curry. He took one bite and paused. He grinned and continued eating.

Amu received a message from Utau saying,

_This is the last task. All you need to do is make the cat happy in the house. You better do it, or I'll never agree your relationship. _

_Utau_

Amu got up and started looking for the cat. "Here kitty." She called out. Amu crawled on the floor and kept repeating the same line. Soon she bumped into Ikuto's leg and she looked up, while Ikuto looked down.

"What are you doing Amu?" he asked.

"I'm looking for your cat." Amu replied while her eyes were hovering around the room.

Ikuto chuckled and spoke. "Don't waste your energy. You'll never find it, since we don't have a cat in the house, or any kind of pet at all."

"Eh? But Utau said that..."

"Utau huh? She uses metaphors, so you better think twice when she says 'cat' that it may not be a real 'cat' at all."

Amu had a confused face and looked at Ikuto. She then remembered that Ikuto was once a cat. "Could this be what Utau meant?" Amu thought.

Amu washed the dishes and grabbed Ikuto's hand after. "Let's play Ikuto!" she shouted and gave a sweet smile. Ikuto's heart just skipped a beat and he smiled. "Sure."


	10. Chapter 10

Ikuto x Trouble Chapter 10

A cup of my heart

Amu and Ikuto did a lot of things in a short period of time, but sadly the sun had to set and Amu had to go home. She took all of her things and said goodbye to Ikuto, before going out the door.

After an hour, Utau arrived and she saw Ikuto lying around the couch watching some TV.

"So? How did Amu do?" she asked as she was taking off her coat.

"Did what?" Ikuto answered but his eyes were still fixed on the TV.

"Don't play dumb onii-chan. You're the one whom gave me a message to test Amu if she was fit to be a wife."

"Eh...What made you say that?"

"Grrr! Here you even sent it in my phone!" Utau's face was starting to get red.

"As I said before, I don't know anything. So would you please let it stay that way?" Ikuto turned off the TV and started climbing up the stairs.

"Wait onii-chan. Tell me how did Amu do?"

Ikuto tilted is head and smiled. "She did well."

Several Days later...

The streets were filled with decorations; and snow had started to fall. You could hear carollers sing some songs, and it seemed everyone was carrying paper bags with them.

Amu was walking through those streets, as she rubbed her bare hands for warmth. She was carrying a small blue paper bag and it seems like she was walking very quickly.

Not just too far from where she was, stood a small shop emitting wonderful scents. Every person who would pass by that small shop would stop and go inside. That shop was popular since the cold season came in, and they had delicious cocoas and coffees.

And near the window, Amu sat down holding a cup of rich hot cocoa with her left hand, and the blue paper bag in the other. It was Christmas Eve, and Amu and Ikuto planned on celebrating it with each other. It was their first Christmas as a couple, and it seems that Amu was nervous and excited at the same time.

The hot cocoa stood at a small round table, and Amu's hands were clenching the small bag. She decided to keep it for a while in her pink purse, and give it to Ikuto later, when the right moment comes.

She took a sip out of her hot cocoa, and it had a milky chocolate with a sweet taste in it. It would make a sad face light up, and it would be the cherry on top of a couple in love. Just the sweet aroma would make your bad day go away.

Of all of the people in that small shop, 2 people stood out. Ikuto arrived, giving Amu a slight kiss on the lips. Amu couldn't do anything, but blush and everyone stared at the two youngsters, whom were a big attraction, and a cause of jealousy.

The both of them drank some delicious hot cocoa, and they left as soon as they were finished. Amu, wearing a pastel pink, above the knee dress, with white ruffles and ribbons, matching with pink boots decorated with white fur, walked down the streets hand in hand with Ikuto whom was wearing a midnight blue buttoned shirt, and black pants, with black leather shoes.

Throughout the day, they ate, played, discovered, sang, talked, kissed, and had fun. The sun turned into the moon, and it was time for the fireworks near the big Christmas tree, just outside of the city. Everyone gathered around that gigantic Christmas tree with laughter and cheer. But Amu and Ikuto, wanted to see the fireworks from a place where it will be only the two of them.

They sat on a bench, near the woods, where the lights of the tree could be seen. Amu was amazed of the lights of the city and unconsciously giving off a cute face. Ikuto was about to grab her chin when Amu turned to face him.

"Ikuto, what's a Christmas without presents?" She said gleefully.

Amu opened her purse and pulled out a small blue paper bag. She opened it and Ikuto's eyes became wide. It was a small crystal violin, enclosed in a small clear crystal case.

"I found it in one of my old stuffs. I bought it when I was around 10, and I didn't even know why. So I kept it and vowed to only give it to my most precious person. It's a charm and I hope you'll take good care of it." Amu handed the case over to Ikuto's palm as he was smiling, and she gave a warm hug. "I love you." She whispered to Ikuto's ear.

When Amu sat back, Ikuto searched through his pocket and took out a small pink box. Ikuto opened it very carefully, and revealed a shining silver ring with a pink heart as its charm.

"I-Ikuto..." Amu's voice was shivering.

Ikuto took Amu's right hand and slid the ring into her ring finger. He kissed the ring and looked up into Amu's eyes.

"Amu, I love you very much and I want you to be only mine. Could you make me a promise?"

"Wha-What?"

"Could you promise to love only me, when I am not by your side? Could you promise me that you'll not kiss other guys? Could you promise me that you would make me happy?"

"Of course I promise, and I promise that I'll give all my heart to Ikuto."

Ikuto's eyes grew wide again, and he didn't expect for Amu to fully give her heart to him. "Then I entrust my heart to you. And since its Christmas Eve I'll take it one step higher.

Ikuto kissed Amu and his tongue licking Amu's as well. Amu couldn't resist the warm sensation from Ikuto's mouth, and she wanted more. They both kissed as the fireworks exploded up in the sky. They stopped and chuckled and both said, MERRY CHRISTMAS to each other.

STOP!

Merry Christmas to all! I hope you enjoyed this Christmas chapter of Ikuto x Trouble!


	11. Chapter 11

Ikuto x Trouble chapter 11

A big turn in life

"Ikuto and I should be fine this year, since our Christmas was, let's say romantic." Amu walked with Rima and Nagi going to school, as she encountered them at a corner. Amu now was a typical girl in love and she wasn't quite herself at all.

"Well you couldn't say that Amu. There is still 11 months you know." Nagi tried to get Amu out of a 'lovey dovey' mode.

"And maybe who knows Amu chan; there'll be a big turn along the way." Rima made a tone that seems Amu must expect something big to happen, and Amu was getting a little disturbed by that.

The day started pretty normal until lunch came though. The chairman walked down the hall with Ikuto by his side, and the both of them were talking pretty normally.

"Oh Hinamori san, I was just leading Tsukiyomi here to your classroom. Oh well, enjoy the two of you." The chairman left them and Amu dragged Ikuto to the courtyard.

"Ikuto, what brings you here?" Amu hugged the slender body of Ikuto.

Ikuto sat on a bench with Amu and he looked up at the sky. He looked at the fluffy clouds, the flock of birds, and the airplane that just flew by.

"What do you think of Europe Amu?" Ikuto kept staring at the sky.

"Huh? I think um... it's a nice and romantic country, but it's a little too far away from Japan, don't you think?"

"What if I told you that I'll be living there for a couple of years Amu?" Ikuto stared into Amu's golden eyes.

"What?" Amu sat there motionless as those words came out from Ikuto's mouth. She never expected this to happen. A long distanced relationship? That's sometimes the cause of break-ups between couples.

Amu was about to object when Ikuto spoke up. "You see my father invited me to live with him in Paris, so I could learn music in one of the academies there. Well until I graduate of course, then I could be able to go back to Japan, and maybe he'll come with me."

After hearing that, it was hard now for Amu to say no, since it's his father. He waited for a long time for this, and she wouldn't want to be the reason why they can't meet.

"It's okay. Spend all the time with your father Ikuto. If it's you then I have no reason to doubt." Amu's voice was starting to shiver now.

"You don't want to come to Europe with me Amu?" Ikuto was a bit surprised.

"No. I have my family, friends, and my school here in Japan. I have my own life to live and you also have yours. So let's be on our separate ways for now." This time Amu couldn't hold back so tears kept springing from her eyes endlessly. She rubbed them with her two hands but it wouldn't stop. Was this the other feeling of being in loved? She never wanted to experience being away from Ikuto; she always wanted to smile by his side.

Ikuto grabbed Amu and hugged her. He lifted up her face and licked the tears all away. He continued this until she stopped crying (it was a pretty long time).

"I-I-Ikuto..." Amu's voice shivered and sadness still enveloped her. This time Ikuto couldn't bear to hear Amu's voice in a sad tone, so he sealed her lips with a pretty long kiss.

"Before I leave, let's just enjoy this moment." Ikuto kept kissing Amu, but deep inside Amu still feels lonely.

'I never expected to have this big of a turn in my life. I wish that our paths would just cross each other again pretty soon, and I hope our future will be brighter than what I am imagining now.'

STOP! ^o^

Sorry if this chapter is a bit short, but the future chapters will be a bit longer. Bad news, Ikuto x Trouble is already nearing to the final chapter, so please look forward to the big finale!


	12. Chapter 12

Ikuto x Trouble Chapter 12

A Beautiful Nightmare?

Everyone was laughing in the house of Utau and Ikuto. There was a little farewell party that Utau held, inviting some friends of hers, the high school friends of Ikuto, and also the close friends of Amu. But in the middle of all the excitement, Amu was the only one without a smile on her face.

Ikuto was laughing with his friends like a little child being tickled by his parents, while Utau seemed not bothered of Ikuto living in Paris for a couple of years. Usually she would make a big fuss over this, but this time she was just enjoying the party.

Rima and the others were sitting together with Amu on the sofa, laughing at Kukai's jokes, but Amu was dazing at the cup of soda she was holding with her hands. Her long silky hair covering most of her face was hiding her very depressing expression, that most people of the house hadn't notice yet.

Amu stood up from the sofa, not taking the laughter around her anymore. She wanted to run away from everyone so that she could just release the painful feeling that is choking her every second. Rima noticed this from the actions of Amu and decided to let her have some time alone, before talking with her.

As Amu walked going to the snack table, one of Ikuto's friends crossed her path. The guy had brown shaggy hair, emerald green eyes, and white smooth skin. He stared at Amu for a second and began talking.

"Your Ikuto's girlfriend right?" he grinned, but Amu just kept her head low. "I was a close friend of Ikuto, and this time something changed about him. This is the first time I saw him being happy because of his father, and I am very glad about that. You know you are a very lucky girl, Ikuto would never betray you. So it's better if you'd smile for him instead."

The guy patted Amu's head, gave a grin and walked away. Amu now realized that he was right. She was so selfish to only think about herself, while Ikuto was always thinking about her. Why couldn't she give this time to Ikuto instead? Was it because she never had faith in their relationship? Or is it that she's just too frightened to take a chance?

Tears began to spring from her eyes, and she couldn't take it any longer. She clenched her fist and walked going out the door, and began to cry alone in the darkness. Her knees fell to the ground as she was in the streets clinging on to the cemented wall at her side. There was too much pain, that not even crying would make it go away.

Amu's problem wasn't Ikuto living in Paris, but their very fragile relationship. She was afraid that the long distance between each other would break the connection that she kept very special, and that Ikuto would not return to her side anymore.

She kept crying in the streets, as she was covering her mouth with her left hand, just not to get the attention of anyone. Her long pink hair and her yellow ruffled dress were starting to get drenched because of all the tears that she cried out earlier.

Many minutes passed, but the tears wouldn't stop. Amu sat on the cold street, laying her forehead on her knees, as the cold gust of wind blew through her every second. The people inside were still laughing very loudly, and it seems that they wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

Amu now has a very cold and pale skin, due to the cold weather. Her clothes and hair were now drenched, and her face was very wet. Her eyes and nose are already getting red, and it seemed that she was not about to stop crying yet.

A sudden warm touch surprised her, and it was spreading all over her body very quickly. The long arms had a scent which she never had forgotten, and the warmth was just like the one's she received from a certain someone.

"Don't cry anymore." Someone whispered as his hot breath tickled her ear.

"Ikuto." Amu whispered and began crying even more. Ikuto turned Amu around to face him and lifted up her face with his right warm hand. He stared at her for a second and soon began licking her cheeks, eyes, and the tip of her nose. After he was done, he swallowed all of the tears, and he spoke.

"I don't want you to cry anymore Amu. Please always give me that warm cute smile like you always do. If you ever cry again, I'll devour them, no matter how long it takes."

For the first time during the whole party, Amu spoke up. "Ikuto, will you return by my side, once you go back to Japan?" Amu stared into his deep purple eyes, with an innocent look on her face.

Ikuto batted his eyes a few times, and then he grinned. "So is this what you were crying about? Amu you know that I'd die if I wouldn't be able to return to your side in a couple of years. That's how much I love you, and besides you're mine now."

Amu was starting to smile again and she hugged Ikuto very tightly. "I really love you Ikuto. I will truly miss you."

Ikuto smiled and brushed Amu's hair with his right hand. He gave her a French kiss (a really long one), and he pulled back. "Want to do it now?" Ikuto glared into her honey eyes.

"What? You want to do it with me?" Amu had a surprised look.

"Yeah, why are you not prepared yet?"

"Um... Not at my age Ikuto. But maybe when I get older okay?"

"Fine, I'll wait." Ikuto had a disappointed look.

"Man, I'm really hungry." Amu was drooling all over her face.

Ikuto popped a small piece of chocolate into his mouth and then he faced Amu. He lifted her chin up, opened her mouth, and kissed them. He transferred the small piece of chocolate into her mouth with his, and then he released Amu after the chocolate was at her tongue. Amu munched it down for second, and then she swallowed it. Her face was all red, since she ate a chocolate from Ikuto's mouth.

"Was it delicious?" Ikuto made a seductive grin.

"Yeah, it was. But why couldn't you give it to me normally?" Amu covered her mouth with her left wrist.

"Eh... it's because you turned me on and you didn't want to do 'it' now with me. So I did that instead just to satisfy myself and you also." Ikuto grabbed Amu's hand and walked her home. While on the way, Amu was acting a little down that Ikuto had to leave tomorrow morning. She wished that tomorrow would never come.

Ikuto noticed the blunt expression of Amu and he was getting a little disturbed. He swept Amu off her feet and gave her a princess type of carrying. "I want you to enjoy every second with me, before I leave tomorrow."

Ikuto carried Amu all the way on to her bed, since her whole family wasn't home. He placed her head on the soft pillow, and then he gave her a sweet goodnight kiss on the lips. "I love you", he whispered and then he left going out through the window.

The sun rose up on the next day, and it was time for Ikuto to leave. Everyone was at the airport, and Amu was really depressed now. She was clinging on to the bag of Rima, and she was hiding her face. This whole day was like a nightmare for her. Ikuto came closer to her and Rima left the two of them alone.

"Amu did you brought the ring that I gave to you last Christmas?" Ikuto held out his right palm.

"Um yeah." Amu revealed a necklace at her neck, which the pendant was the ring itself. She took it off, and then removed the ring. She placed it on Ikuto's smooth palm, and then he clenched it tightly.

"Why do you ask Ikuto?" Amu was staring at Ikuto's serious face.

Ikuto kneeled down with his right leg and he held the ring in his right hand. He held Amu's right ring finger and he looked up at her face.

"A ring is worn on the finger, and not around the neck." He muttered as everyone was watching the both of them.

"Y-Yeah. I know that. But it seems a little inappropriate since I am not engaged nor married at all." Amu's cheeks were being rosy pink.

"Well you better wear it now." Ikuto stared into her sparkling eyes, and he held the ring closer to her finger. "Will you marry me Hinamori Amu?"

All of their friends were shocked of the proposal, and they all waited for Amu's answer. She was getting nervous and didn't know what to say except for the word...

"Yes!" Amu began to cry and she kissed Ikuto.

Ikuto slipped the ring on Amu's finger and then he kissed it. "When I return to Japan Amu, I'll marry you. I promise you that."

After everyone said their goodbyes, Ikuto rode on the plane and it took off going to Paris. Amu stared at the plane until it was gone, and holding her ring crying tears of joy and sadness.

"I'll surely expect you to return Ikuto. You'll be my husband after all." She muttered as she was staring at the shining ring.

Amu ran back to her friends, and went back home with them. She still has a lot of years to prepare for her grand wedding, but this day was not a sweet dream, rather it was a beautiful nightmare.

Stop!

Note: A French kiss is a tongue to tongue kiss. (For those of you who doesn't know)

Next chapter: The grand wedding is getting nearer every second!

But Ikuto x Trouble will also be ending soon...


	13. Chapter 13

You are already perfect

Chapter 13 – Ikuto x trouble

Being perfect is a really big deal for some people yet for some it doesn't matter at all. But still there are a few numbers of people in the world which couldn't make up their mind.

Spring, summer, fall, and winter just kept passing by from the day Ikuto left Japan. An eager soul just kept looking at the different faces of the sky, waiting for that person to come back into her side year after year.

5 years passed and the time also flies. The once high school rowdies became responsible enough to manage their own lives as adults.

The X-guardians went to the same University in Tokyo together, but took different courses. Rima and Nagihiko took Business and Accountancy, Tadase went for Education but he also learned Psychology through Medicine. Kukai got Hotel Restaurant management, but he still pursued his dreams as a World class football player and he was successful in doing so. Now he plays for the team of Japan, but sidelines as a chef in his and Utau's cafe.

Yaya also got Education like Tadase but she dreams of teaching the young minds of kindergarten students. As for Utau, she didn't go to college like the rest but she became more famous than ever and became well-known worldwide.

And last but not the least Amu. She decided to learn more about fashion designing so she took Fine Arts. She was praised for her beautiful designs in class and her criticism of the style of clothes.

It was always a normal day for her just laughing and living life to the fullest with her dear friends by her side but despite of that sweet smile on her angelic face, lies a very weary and depressed expression which no one should ever see.

They all graduated from the said University, and went separate ways. Tadase became a science teacher at Seiyo academy, and is also running to be the next principal. Yaya became a kindergarten teacher in a said school, and she enjoys playing with the so called 'angels'.

Rima works for a very large company which is owned by the Fujisaki family, and Nagihiko as the next heir. Kukai's and Utau's cosy cafe became popular for the delicious foods and drinks. Both of their lives are so successful that they can manage two jobs at the same time.

And as for Amu, she became an apprentice of a well known fashion designer in Japan. She is already in the verge of opening her own clothing line in a very large clothing company.

Once the protectors of dreams are now living their own dreams. Even if they age more or age less, they'll never forget that short yet beautiful story about one egg, and they'll never forget about their Shugo Chara's whom guided them into the pleasant life they are living now.

About a year ago, a Japanese violinist was talked about around the world for his amazing skills and perfect rhythm. He is Tsukiyomi Ikuto the dream cat. Once he begins playing the violin, anyone who hears the tune would stop and listen. You'll be put in a trance that lets you realise your dream and after the song ends you'll be motivated to fulfil it. And when you look closely at his violin, you'll see a cat carved on it with the word 'dream'.

Amu always listens with both two ears anything about Ikuto. She had the magazine which interviewed him in Paris, news articles about him, and she downloaded from the internet videos of his performances. Even if she is already in a pinch with her work, she would always stop and listen. And after it ended, she would always say "I am proud of you Ikuto." No matter how far the distance was, before she goes to sleep and wakes up in the morning, she would always say "I love you" to the endless sky hoping it will reach his heart every day.

The sound of the alarm clock echoed through the large room as the rays of the morning sun shined through the large windows. At the corner of the room was a large study table, with a small desk lamp at the edge. On top of the rest of the table were sketches of clothes. Each had different patterns and colours which was randomly scattered throughout the desk. Pens, pencils, papers, and coloured pencils were just scattered everywhere.

At the other corner of the room, stood a mannequin with white cloth attached to it which looks like to be a dress. It wasn't done, but you could really see how beautifully it was made.

A long slender hand reached out under the covers of the bed. It found its way to the alarm and clicked it off with the index finger. The blankets were pushed aside and revealed smooth slender legs underneath. Long silky pink hair were spreading out onto the white sheets and shining golden honey eyes sparkled as the sun's rays were reflecting from the glass. Her small yet cultivating lips muttered the words "I love you Ikuto" into the depths of the huge apartment.

Amu went to the studio as usual, finalizing her works before submitting them. She worked on it for almost a month, for the release of her very own fashion line in the middle of spring. After every line and detail was inspected, she handed it over to her manager and bid farewell.

She met Rima in Kukai's and Utau's cafe for a small chat. The cafe smelled coffee beans being brewed, sweet aroma's coming from the pastries, and delicious scents from the kitchen. She sat down on a small table near the window with a great view of a beautiful garden, and greeted her dear friend hello.

"Congratulation's Amu, you'll finally be a famous designer. But could you remind me again why you chose to be a fashion designer?" Rima asked as she took a sip into her hot coffee, and her shoulder length curly blonde hair tucked behind in one of her ears.

"Nothing in particular really, I only grew fond of matching clothes and I came up with my own designs. Soon the co-workers of my parents advised me to become a designer. And I really wanted to design my own gown for my wedding day with Ik-." She got caught off after realizing her face was all red. The truth is she always waited for the day Ikuto would return and marry her. She looked at her gleaming ring and the beautiful pink gem shaped into a heart on her finger.

Amu wondered when would she stop waiting and start living. She always had hoped that Ikuto will keep his promise and one day would return to her side.

Eventually the sun disappeared and the moon came out. She walked back into her large yet empty apartment with tired and teary eyes. She closed the door behind her and was greeted by the darkness and emptiness of the room. Moonlight shone through the half covered windows thus only giving light to certain areas. Without looking around anymore, she directly went to her room and took off her clothes leaving them on the cold floor. She lied down on her bed only with her bra and underwear on. She was already used to being alone for her parents and sister are in Kyoto, while she is in Tokyo. She closed her eyes and started to doze off.

A sudden warm touch surprised her and thus opening her eyes quickly. Soon she felt something short and silky tickling her stomach. A warm breath touched her pale skin, and a smooth and tender hand holding her waist. She got up to see who it was as she trembled for it may be a harasser. With the help of the faint light from the moon, she recognized those deep glowing purple eyes from anywhere.

"Ikuto?" Amu murmured as she was unsure if she was dreaming.

"I missed you Amu." He whispered as his hot breath hitting her smooth skin. Amu's cheeks became pink for she was seen by Ikuto only in her underwear and from the hotness of his breath tickling her.

"I missed you too." Amu replied as tears fell onto the bed dripping from her face. There was a mix of sadness and happiness in her emotions, and Ikuto felt it. She lied down back on the bed covering her eyes with her left wrist.

Ikuto smelled around the stomach of Amu going up to her chest. "You still smell as good as always." He grinned and leaned closer to her chest. He opened his mouth letting a portion of his tongue come out. He started licking from the neck going between the breasts. Amu suddenly flinched and reacted.

"Wait, what are you doing!" she cried out.

"I missed your sweet taste." He stared into her eyes and leaned closer to her lips. He gave her a long passionate kiss that made Amu all pleasured.

"I-Ikuto. I'm sorry for not being perfect enough. I don't know how to make you happy." Amu avoided looking into Ikuto's eyes.

"What are you saying? You're already perfect. To me you'll be my most beloved wife and I am already happy by just being with you." Ikuto gave a grin and stared into Amu's honey eyes. Amu hugged Ikuto tightly and the both slept on the soft bed for the whole night together as if there was no tomorrow.

We may not be able to see it or notice it, but in someone's eyes we're already perfect. Even by being just ourselves we could be the most beloved person of that special someone.

Stop!

I don't know what you think about this chapter, but I am saving all things related to the wedding for the next chapter. This was just mostly an introduction to their adult selves. More info about Amu and Ikuto on the next chapter! P.S. I am almost done with the next chapter so my next update will be much quicker.


	14. Chapter 14 last chapter

The happiest day is here!

Ikuto x trouble-Chapter 14 (last chapter)

Sunshine broke through the darkness and the light made its way to the bed. Amu flinched as the bright and warm sun light shone on her face, and thus making it impossible to sleep any further.

She opened her eyes and looked around to see if last night was just all a dream. She found herself wrapped in her cosy blanket in her bed all alone. To her dismay, she got up and wore a bathrobe just to cover her underwear. She twisted the door knob going to the living room, and look in the kitchen for anything to eat.

There she heard sizzling noise and smelled a sweet aroma floating in the air. It smelled like eggs and bacon and she also smelled hot coffee. She went to peek in the kitchen to see if it was Rima who was cooking since she had an extra key of her apartment and would often cook breakfast for her.

"Rima you're cooking again? I thought I told you that I'll just be fine with coffee and bread." Amu called out as she was walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning honey!" a voice replied.

"Ho-honey!" this was definitely not Rima. Usually she would say that she just stopped by because she was in the neighbourhood. And there was one person who would ever call her honey.

"My dear wife needs to have a proper breakfast. I don't want you to get sick." Ikuto gave a light kiss on Amu's lips as a greeting.

"I-Ikuto, what are you doing here?" Amu blushed as she saw Ikuto topless and had tied a handkerchief on his head so his hair won't get in the way. He was sweating a little and the sun light hitting his skin seemed to make his smooth white skin glow. In other words in Amu's eyes, he was totally hot.

She was drooling as she kept staring at Ikuto's wonderful body while he was cooking. Ikuto placed the platter of food on the table and noticed Amu's expression. He gave a light chuckle and picked up a small, clean towel. He came closer and gently wiped her mouth and chin. Amu came back to her senses and her face became really red.

"You cooked breakfast?" she spoke up.

"Yeah, since you were so cute when you were sleeping so I did a little favour for you. And you had a lot of food in the freezer, you don't cook?" Ikuto sat down as so did Amu.

"I do but I don't have time. Mostly I am busy with my work and I just eat and drink what is already available. My schedule was pretty uptight since last month up to yesterday, but now I could finally relax." Amu shoved a spoon of rice, bacon, and egg into her mouth. From her expression, Ikuto's cooking was delicious.

"Good. Now we can start planning our wedding already." Ikuto took a sip out of his coffee.

Cough...Cough..."What! We-wedding already?" Amu was blushing really hard.

"Yeah maybe two months from now. How about in the church where Utau's manager got married? I really like that place, especially the Sakura trees in spring."

"So soon? Are you that excited Ikuto?"

"Yeah, I want to make love with you as soon as possible." Ikuto whispered into Amu's ear.

"What!" Amu's eyes widened and she was covered her mouth with her left wrist.

"If we don't get married soon, I wouldn't be able to hold my love for you much longer. I could even do it now, since you are just wearing a bathrobe." Ikuto gave a seductive grin.

"You're kidding right? By the way how did you know where I lived and how did you manage to get in?" Amu's voice was a bit shaky.

"Oh I asked Utau where was your address and your friend Rima gave me the key to your apartment."

Ikuto came nearer to Amu's face and this time he was taking it a little bit too far. He placed his left hand on her chest and his lips about to capture hers. Amu couldn't take it anymore and SMACK, Ikuto kissed the warm palms of Amu. Amu quickly pushed him away making her fall down backwards from her chair. She quickly moved back to the wall and held herself tightly to hide from Ikuto.

Ikuto stood up and tap, tap, tap, he walked nearer and nearer. Amu tightened her grip and closed her eyes. Ikuto reached out his hand and landed on Amu's messy head. He slowly made few taps and then he gave out a chuckle. "I won't do it if you're not ready okay?"

Amu rose up her head and revealed teary eyes. She quickly rubbed them away and gave a pleasant smile. "Sure. Now why don't we talk about that wedding happening two months from now?"

Days passed and the other's heard about the wedding. Amu's parents and 16 year old younger sister wished her luck in making her commitment. Utau was a bit ignorant at first but later gave a smile to the to-be wedded couple. Everyone was supporting the two and it seems it was going to be a wonderful wedding.

They waited for Amu's fashion line to be out first and then announce the wedding to her manager and to the public. Luckily her fashion line became a big success and it sell like wild fire. Also she managed to finish her wedding gown and how beautiful it looked. The long white silk dress was being emphasized by some red laces with attractive pink and yellow flowers at the side. Her veil was also beautiful since the designs were a match to the gown and she picked out one of the best cloths to be used.

And with all the preparations done, the wedding finally arrived! Pink sakura petals fell down on the brick road leading in the sacred church. Everyone anticipated outside to when the bride would arrive. Soon a white car stopped near the gate and Amu stepped out looking beautiful like an angel, with her family and also her dearest friend Rima at her side.

As she stood outside the church doors, her hands were shaking nervously and the bouquet started to come apart. Her father touched her hand and gave her a smile.

"Don't worry Amu. Although I am giving up my precious daughter to another man, but I am very sure that he'll take good care of you and I know he'll always love you. So don't be nervous since this is your happiest day." Her father kissed her forehead and gave her a light hug. Soon the door's opened and Amu was thinking, "This is it. This is the day that I and Ikuto would finally be together. God I ask you to bless this day and our future to come."

She arrived at the altar and Ikuto took her hand and gave her a light smile. She also smiled back and thought before the priest spoke. "I know now that this'll be a great day."

The ceremony was almost completed but not the before the priest says, "You may now kiss the bride". Ikuto pulled Amu's waist closer and kissed her with every love he has. The emotions were flowing in and Amu couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"I love you." Both of them said to each other just before departing the altar.

Now was the time for a new chapter in hers and Ikuto's life, and Amu wondered if one day what would she say when their children would ask what is the title of their love story together. She thought deeply and finally came up with an answer and it was "Ikuto x trouble". She'll always love those _troubles_ that Ikuto brought in to her life because that was the root of their endless love for each other.

_The End..._

Thank you for all of those people whom supported _Ikuto x trouble_! Sorry if I ended it here cause if I add another chapter then it would be another story so I am thinking of making some extra chapters or one shots instead. So I will still be updating _Ikuto x trouble_ for the extra stories so stay tuned!

Sincerely,

angelnordevilXD/Katie

P.S. I am thinking of writing about their children to be an extra story. What do you think? O_O


	15. Extra story 1

Ikuto x trouble Extra story 1

Boys have secrets too

It was a year after the heavenly wedding and Amu just turned 23 last week. She was already one of the top designers in Japan while Ikuto was becoming more famous being a violinist. Since it was a long time that they didn't gather together, they decided to hold a picnic in the park inviting Rima and the others.

Rima and Nagihiko, and also Kukai and Utau announced their engagement together during the picnic. Everyone rejoiced and kept laughing and ignored the strong gusts of cold wind being directly blown to them.

As for Yaya and Tadase, they are currently in a relationship but didn't bring their partners along for this is a personal celebration. Amu chatted with Rima and Utau saying that she'll be the one to make their wedding dresses and also discussed other private stuff along with Yaya.

As the girls were giggling on the other side of the blanket, Ikuto pulled Tadase closer while Kukai was cleaning up the mess and Nagihiko gone to somewhere.

"What is it Ikuto-san?"(Called him with –san since Ikuto asked to)

"Do you want to know some things that your girlfriend will enjoy?" Ikuto stared at Tadase with serious eyes while the wind was blowing his black buttoned shirt.

"Oh, that'll be helpful! For I know is that X-chan (don't intend to give a name) likes to eat chocolate cakes! Usually she is happy when she is eating one." Tadase innocently smiled at the malicious cat's face.

Sigh..."That's not what I meant. You really are still innocent huh Tadase?" Ikuto placed his right hand on Tadase's left shoulder and added "You should know what the weaknesses of women are when it comes to 'that'."

"Eh? When you say 'that' you don't mean *** right?" Tadase's face was starting to get pink as Ikuto kept staring at him and imagining 'that'.

Ikuto chuckled for a bit and messed up the hair of the grown blonde kid before him. He then went back to being serious and said, "I am going to tell you what the reaction on sweet Amu's face was when we were having it. I'll also tell you all the details." He was giving off a light dark aura and was about to speak when Kukai suddenly barged in.

"Hey you guys, what are you two talking about?" he was smiling brightly but it won't last long for what he'll be about to hear.

"I was teaching little Tadase here the weaknesses of women when it comes to 'that'." But since you'll be marrying my sister, I'll let you also learn about it." Ikuto nodded his head like a master in front of his students.

"Eh?" Kukai had a confused expression until Ikuto started talking.

"When I and Amu first did 'it', she was screaming NO, NO, NO, NO. But later it turned into soft moans when I ************************. Also when you touch the **********, they'll instantly twitch and ******. Her face was also very cute every time I ********* her." And it went on until both of the boys were having steam come out of their body and both of their faces very red and they collapsed on the blanket.

Ikuto chuckled and then ate a piece of banana.

"Tadase, wasn't that too personal for Ikuto to reveal?" Kukai's voice was wavering.

"I don't know anymore. My brain is completely fried."

Amu came along and stopped to stare at the two boys lying on the ground. "Oi, what's with you two? Do your tummies hurt or something?"

Both of them just stared at the girl with long pink hair tied into a pony tail and is dangling at her back, standing in front of them and instantly remembered of what they were told. The image and voices instantly popped up and both of them looked like tomatoes who were about to burst.

They crawled back instantly and had eyes drawn in circles and cried out. "We're sorry Amu!"

Amu stood there, both of her hands on her waist and had a confuse look. She just shrugged her shoulders and muttered "what's wrong with those two?"

Nagihiko came back as his short indigo shaggy chair was being blow by the wind, and with some bottles of soda at his hands and noticed the two boys shivering near a tree. He came to Ikuto and asked. "What happened to Kukai and Tadase?" Ikuto smirked and made an evil grin with some sharp look in his eyes.

"Do you really want to know?" his voice was somewhat scary and it would send chills down your spine.

"Uhm, yeah." Cold sweat ran down the face of Nagihiko and Ikuto's mouth came near to his ear. "You see I told them about..." After hearing those words, Nagihiko also blushed and later someone touched his shoulder.

"Kyaaaa!" he squealed. When he turned back his head, he was surprised to see Hinamori Amu no, it was Tsukiyomi Amu. Amu gave him a smile and answered back with a wave of his hand.

"Hey Nagi. Do you know what's wrong with those two?" Amu batted her eyes and looked at the two with concern. But at Nagihiko's mind, he was seeing and hearing something else.

"Sorry Amu-chan!" He also ran away like a tomato and his eyes drawn in circles. He sat with Kuaki and Tadase in front of the tree and started shivering.

"Seriously! What's wrong with them? Do I smell bad or something!" Amu noticed Ikuto sitting at the corner drinking some soda.

He swallowed the drink as Amu gave him a hug.

"Neh Ikuto. Do you know what's wrong with me? Why do they keep running away every time I talk to them?" Amu was sounding pretty childish to flirt with her dearest husband of course.

Ikuto gave her a kiss on the lips before answering. "I don't know, but there is nothing wrong with you my sweet heart Boy's do keep secrets too you know." Ikuto touched Amu's cheek and gave a warm smile.

Meanwhile...

"You too Nagihiko?" Kukai asked with a shaky voice and kept shivering.

"Yeah. That was one secret that made me imagine something else of Amu."

"What did Ikuto-san think of telling us something like that?" Tadase was, well having a dilemma. All of them were while Ikuto and Amu was being 'lovey- dovey' with each other.

-END-

Hope you enjoyed it for there is still a lot to come!


	16. Extra story 2

Ikuto x trouble Extra Chapter 2

The new set of guardians!

The faint summer air was crisp in the morning and the sun didn't hurt at all. The cherry blossoms were still as beautiful as ever and the beautiful songs of the birds echoed through the Tsukiyomi home.

And in two separate rooms that are located on the second floor, slept soundly the two adorable fraternal twins who didn't expect a big happening once they wake up from their sweet dreams.

"_Yawn"_, both of them stretched out their arms wide as they got out under their covers and were greeted by the morning sun.

Tsukiyomi Akira, the 11 year old female child of Amu and Ikuto stared out the window as soon as her vision became clearer. Her hands searched through the bed as she stared at the sakura tree beside her big window. She would look at each petal and admire the beauty every time the rays of the sun would shine through them. As her deep blue eyes gleamed, she felt two round objects near her pillow.

Tsukiyomi Itsuki, the 11 year old male child of Amu and Ikuto scratched his head as his dark blue shaggy hair was messed up from the countless turns he made all through the night. He would also look at the window and stare at the blue sky that goes on and on. His shining golden eyes would always blink a couple of times before giving off an adorable smile. While admiring the sky, he felt two hard round objects under the covers.

The twins' curiously looked at the mysterious items and found two eggs that both have different colours and different patterns. They were silently staring at the eggs for a couple of seconds and...

"**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! **Why do I have eggs on my bed!" both of them freaked out and caused their parents to rush inside their rooms.

"Itsuki! What happened?" Ikuto slammed the door open as his son was standing on the carpeted floor.

"Akira! Is something wrong?" Amu cried out as she approached her shocked daughter whom was sitting up on the bed and the covers thrown on to the floor.

"Where did these weird eggs come from!" both of them asked the same question to their parents.

Amu and Ikuto sighed and said the same reply. "Get dressed and bring the eggs downstairs in the dining room. Then we'll talk." And the two parents left the rooms and gave each other a look.

"You're as beautiful as ever Amu." Ikuto had a seductive grin on his mature face.

"What are you saying? We have two 11 year old kids and you're saying I'm still as beautiful as ever? Don't you feel that you already have gotten old to say things like that huh Ikuto?" Amu crossed both of her arms and raised an eye brow.

"Really? But that doesn't mean that we can't do 'that' anymore." Ikuto grabbed her slim waist and pushed her medium cut hair to the side. He then kissed and licked her neck and it gave Amu some pleasure.

"Heh, you're easy to be pleasured huh?" Ikuto whispered in Amu's ear.

"E-enough! We still have to talk to the twins."She quickly got away from his warm long hands and ran down the stairs covering her face with her left wrist.

Moments passed and the twins came down with their eggs hand in hand. They placed it on the table and sat on the chairs as their parents stood in front of them.

"Were we the ones that laid these?" Akira asked as she was tying a ribbon on her long pink hair. In front of her were an egg that had the colour pink and had black music notes and the other is a white egg that had a pencil print on it.

"Yeah and these eggs are weird." Itsuki had an adorable look as he stared at a blue egg with black music notes and a white egg with a lightning print on it.

Sigh, "These are not ordinary eggs and well you could say that you laid them, but chicks don't come out of them but a Shugo Chara instead." Amu explained to the two curious children.

"Once they hatch, both of you will know what really are they and where they came from. Now eat your breakfast and go to school you two." Ikuto added as he leaned at the wall painted with white.

"Have fun at your first day of being 5th graders!" Amu waved goodbye as the twins walked going out of their house. "Will they be able to hatch their eggs?" her face changed to a worried expression.

"Don't worry. They have big dreams and we better call Tadase, the chairman of Seiyo academy to let him know about their eggs." Ikuto placed his left hand on Amu's right shoulder and headed inside.

Akira and Itsuki both possessed cute and adorable faces that envied and attracted others. They entered the gates of Seiyo academy and looked up their classes.

"Looks like we are still in the same class this year huh Akira?" Itsuki had the cutest smile anyone had ever seen.

"Yeah Itsuki, we should head to the auditorium now to attend the opening ceremony." Akira smiled back and took her brother's hand.

The opening ceremony started and the principal welcomed the students to another year. After his long speech, came Hotori Takeshi, the King's chair of the guardian's and the only son of the chairman. He approached the podium and everyone anticipated what he'll be saying to the whole school. His blonde untidy hair compliments his sparkling blue eyes and his white skin seemed so smooth.

He opened his mouth and began speaking to the microphone. Everyone opened their ears and widened their eyes as he pronounced the first letters.

"I welcome everyone back to Seiyo academy and would like to introduce to the new students and to refresh the minds of the others, our guardians of the elementary division. In the King's chair is still me, Hotori Takeshi from the 5th grade, in the Queen's chair is Fujisaki Nina from the 5th grade, in the Jack's chair is Souma Kuta from the 6th grade, and at our Ace chair is Yamida Yuki (female) from the 4th grade. This year we added a new position to the guardian's and that is the Joker's chair."

A commotion came up and it settled down quickly as Takeshi began speaking again. "As some of you may know, the Jack's chair was last used ten years ago and this year since we selected two students to be the Joker; the work of the guardian's would be much faster than last year."

Silence filled the room and everyone was curious to know who would be the two Jokers that the King spoke of since they heard nothing last school year. Even the students noticed that the recent guardians had no idea what Takeshi was talking about.

"Oi Takeshi, what do you mean we're adding a Joker's chair? We didn't hear that from you." Kuta whispered as everyone was waiting and thinking in silence.

"The details will be later, and right now I have to continue the ceremony." Takeshi faced back to the audience and the guardians stood behind his back. He wore a cute grin on his face and happily announced to the whole elementary division and to the teachers. "When I'll announce your names please stand up and come to the stage okay?"

"Okay!" everyone answered in chorus and anticipated the following announcement.

"So I am proud to introduce the new Joker's of the school are Tsukiyomi Itsuki and Tsukiyomi Akira from the 5th grade!

The twins' eyes widened and they both stared at each other. The students looked at them and soon they clapped their hands. They both nodded their heads and stood up and began walking to the stage.

Itsuki and Akira stood beside the guardians and wondered why they were chosen to be in the Jokers chair. After the ceremony ended, the guardians went to the greenhouse and began talking to each other.

"Wow! We have the famous Tsukiyomi twins as guardians!" Yuki's hazel eyes sparkled as she admired the two people overflowing with beauty in front of her.

"Yeah Akira's and Itsuki's violin playing are so wonderful just like their father's." Nina crossed both of her hands and her long straight hazel hair flowed with the wind.

"Hey Takeshi, why were we chosen to be in the Joker's chair?" Akira asked as everyone was also wondering why.

"Well you see earlier this morning father received a phone call and after he hanged up, he told me to include you two since both of you had two eggs."

"So you mean the chairman personally said to include both of us?"

"Yeah, that's how it is."

"Wait what do you know about eggs Takeshi?" Itsuki blinked his eyes and he just looked adorable.

"Oh, here." Takeshi handed both of them a book which had the title '_My heart's egg'._

They both read the story and were touched. They realised their own dreams and decided to fulfil them. Itsuki wanted to play well the violin with his sister and he wanted to be good in athletics, mostly in running. While Akira also wanted to play well the violin with her brother and she wanted to be good in drawing so she would be able to design clothes well just like her mother.

"So the real objectives of the guardians are to protect the dreams of the students alongside with their Shugo Charas and to not allow any egg to be turned into an X-egg." Takeshi explained as he saw the twins understanding the situation.

"Yes we'll protect our dreams and everyone else's dreams as well." Both of them spoke together with big determination.

Everyone stared at them and later they laughed together. Takeshi handed capes one for Itsuki and one for Akira. "Here wear these capes."

"No way." The twins stuck out their tongues and refused to wear those ugly capes. The king froze in shock since no one said **no** to him before.

Hahahaha, the guardians laughed together at their poor king.

"Looks like we have two stubborn Jokers, huh Takeshi?" Kuta leaned his right elbow on Takeshi's left shoulder.

"Y-yeah." (Teardrop)

While everyone was laughing; inside the twin's bags, the eggs began to crack and later it hatched. Arms came out from each of their eggs and...

Their journey is just beginning and will their bonds of friendship be as strong as the previous guardians? Well it's up to them on how they'll make it.

~Fin~

Thanks to all who read Ikuto x trouble!

Remember to fulfil your dreams and don't forget that you have friends by your side!

Sincerely,  
>The Angel of a Devil<p>

P.S. To those who like _Fairy Tail, _please read my upcoming story! Although I don't have a title yet but just check it out on my profile.


End file.
